


Cotton Candy

by Anderwarbler



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anderwarbler/pseuds/Anderwarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt go on their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy

It was the night of the McKinley High Winter Carnival. Blaine had been looking forward to it all month long. It was the first time he had ever, ever, been to a carnival, ever.

And not to mention, he was going with the love of his life. Well that may be a little strong, considering this was their first official date. But they had known each other long enough for Blaine to know he was going to marry Kurt. They had met when Kurt was sent to spy at Dalton, and they had become the best of friends, but nothing ever happened. Until now. Kurt had transferred back to McKinley, they were still close friends. But one night Kurt finally got up the nerve to ask Blaine on a real date. And Blaine was more than thrilled to agree.

Once they arrived, Blaine hopped out, literally hopping. "I am so excited! Aren't you?" He sprinted towards the other side of the car, to Kurt.

Kurt just giggled. "About the carnival? Sure. About being here with you? Absolutely." He bit his lip.

Blaine stopped hopping, smiling. "Me too." He reached down and laced their fingers together. And they continued onto the carnival. Half of the McKinley High parking lot had been transformed. There was a big ferries wheel, a tilt-a-whirl, one of those rides you stand in and it spins you around and around. They had set up all kinds of games, even a 'Dunk a football player' set up with Finn sitting on a board above a giant tub of some sort of goo.

After Blaine and Kurt riding everything twice, and Blaine showing of his skills at throwing a baseball and knocking over bottled, winning Kurt a teddy bear that had a bow tie wrapped around his neck. When Kurt first saw it he had exclaimed "AW! It's like a Blaine bear!" And Blaine just had to win it for him, sure it took an hour, but he finally did it and it was worth it. It earned him a lingering, squeeze-y, hug.

"Kurt! Oh, Kurt! I want cotton candy!" Blaine hopped up and down again, pulling Kurt towards the cotton candy stand.

"Has anyone ever told you you're just like a child?" Kurt giggled, looking towards the girl behind the counter. "One please." He handed her some money.

Blaine nodded, taking the cotton candy from the girl. "Mmhm, I've also been told it's endearing. Makes people love me." He took a bite of the pink fluff and smiled a goofy grin. "Doesn't it?"

Kurt blushed as they walked away, hand in hand. "Ehh, maybe it's kind of endearing." He teased.

Blaine took a giant obnoxious bite. "Want some?" He said with his mouth full.

Kurt looked at him, lovingly, he honestly couldn't believe he was on a date with this wonderful person. He nodded, leaning forward, taking a bite.

Blaine chuckled as Kurt stood up straight again.

"What?" Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"You have cotton candy stuck on the corner of your mouth." He paused for a moment, thinking, he should go for it, right? "Here, I'll get it." Yeah, yeah he should. Blaine leaned in, gently kissing the corner of Kurt's mouth.

"Got it." He whispered, just inches from Kurt's face.

"No, no." Kurt whispered. "There might be a little more." He smirked.

Blaine just chuckled before closing the small space between them, his lips meshing with Kurt's soft ones. Everything around them was quiet, like they were the only ones in the world. Blaine saw fireworks, and judging by the smile on Kurt's face when they parted, he did too.


End file.
